


Señor Oscuro, muéstrate.

by andrcws



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Slut, Dirty Talk, Hot, Large Cock, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Orgy, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Satan - Freeform, Scents & Smells, Sexy, Supernatural Elements, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Sex, culos, orgia, penes, pollas, the Devil - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25799944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrcws/pseuds/andrcws
Summary: Los adolescentes de Riverdale tenían una idea diferente de como sería su reunión en el garage de Archie. Reggie accidentalmente invoca al Señor Oscuro después de que Dilton encuentre un libro antiguo entre las cajas arrumbadas, el rey del infierno aparece ante ellos para hacer caso a su petición -aunque ellos no tienen ni idea- solo para ser encontrados por Kevin y Jughead más tarde.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Dilton Doiley, Archie Andrews/Jughead Jones/Kevin Keller, Archie Andrews/Reggie Mantle, Archie Andrews/The Dark Lord | Satan (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina), Everyone/Everyone, Jughead Jones/Kevin Keller, Reggie Mantle/Dilton Doiley
Kudos: 5





	1. Primera parte

—Te dije que compraras más cervezas, maldita sea. — Reggie pateó la hielera del suelo que ahora solo guardaba hielo, las botellas se habían terminado y todos los chicos reunidos esa noche en la cochera de los Andrews no se habían quedado conformes. 

—No pensé que fuesen a beber tanto hoy, dijimos que solo jugaríamos videojuegos o haríamos estupideces. —Archie intentó justificar el hecho de que no había más alcohol. —Jughead no bebía y hoy... —volteó a ver a su amigo en el sofá viendo a la nada comiendo frituras. — ¿cuantas te echaste Jug?—

—No las suficientes, Arch. —murmuró y llevó un puñado de frituras a su boca. El chico parecía bastante deprimido desde que Betty se había ido a un retiro fuera del pueblo. 

—¿Y entonces? ¿Quieren que vaya por más?—preguntó Kevin, mostrando las llaves del auto. 

—Genial, que Jughead te acompañe. Reggie, Dilton y yo nos quedaremos arreglando el proyector para poner alguna película. — Archie caminó hacía Jug y le hizo ponerse de pie, quitandole la bolsa de papitas, empujando su hombro para guiarlo hacía Kevin. —

Kevin levantó la hielera y salió de la cochera junto con su amigo. Reggie sacó el proyector y con ayuda de Archie comenzaron a conectar los cables para poder proyectar la pantalla en una larga tela que colgaba desde el techo previamente colocada.

Por otro lado, Dilton miraba los estantes empolvados del lugar, con artefactos y cajas que no debieron moverse por años para estar así. Nada especial hasta que algo captó su atención.

—¿Qué es esto Archie?—el líder de los exploradores acomodó sus gafas y se puso de puntas para alcanzar un libro grueso con un diseño bastante gótico. 

—No lo sé, papá solía guardar por ahí las cosas perdidas que se encontraba en la estación. ¿Qué es?—preguntó desde su lado de la habitación haciendo todos los ajustes necesarios del proyector y la laptop. 

—Es un libro, Arch. Se ve bastante macabro. — 

Reggie fue el primero en interesarse, dirigiéndose a su amigo para quitarle el libro de las manos, desempolvando la portada y sintiendo con sus dedos el relieve rasposo. 

—Que cojones Archie, este libro parece sacado de una película satanica. Ni siquiera entiendo lo que dice. —Reggie en su fácil credulidad de verdad percibía algo extraño de ese objeto. 

—No debe ser nada, de ser algo importante no estaría arrumbado así porque sí. — Archie se acercó a los otros dos finalmente, cerrando un circulo alrededor del libro, viendo desde arriba el aspecto de este mientras Reggie hojeaba por las páginas. 

—Mejor dejemosle donde estaba chicos, no quiero averiguar más. — Dilton rápidamente se acobardó pero de igual forma no se movió del lugar. 

—¿Qué es esta mierda? Qué rostro más tétrico, ¿qué se supone que es?— con su mano, Reg intentó alisar la página para poder ver mejor la ilustración. 

Claramente no tenían una idea de la posesión que tenían en las manos, de haberlo sabido jamás habrían comenzado a leer los párrafos mostrados ahí. 

—Stabisque mecum...—Archie y Dilton inmediatamente voltearon a ver a Reggie cuando empezó a recitar el texto. Reggie vio sus expresiones y sonrió divertido.—... vestri navitas effundam...—

—Calla, imbecil. Calla. —Dilton intentó detenerlo. 

—...super me fac me tuis...—finalizó, cerrando el libro de golpe para asustar a los muchachos. 

—Muy gracioso, hombre. —Archie empujó el hombro de Reggie y se dio la vuelta. —mejor ayudame con el proyector, no se quiere conectar. —comenzó a caminar de vuelta a la laptop hasta que se detuvo pues Dilton así se lo pidio. 

—Silencio. —el chico de anteojos los calló a ambos. —¿Escuchan eso?—

Los tres jóvenes se callaron y pronto notaron sonidos como el crujir de la cerca afuera de la cochera, el silbar del viento contra las hojas de los árboles y como la puerta del lugar comenzaba a azotar despacio. 

—No me jodan. Esto tiene que ser una broma. —fue lo que dijo Reggie para convencerse a si mismo de que no tenía miedo. 

—A menos que Jughead y Kevin hayan vuelto tan rápido... no creo que...—Archie se quedó a medias cuando la puerta se azotó contra la pared y todos se pusieron pálidos de repente. 

Una sombra comenzó a hacerse presente, alguien estaba por entrar pero ninguno de los tres podía comprender la silueta que veían hasta que lo hicieron: una figura demoníaca con cuerpo de cabra y cuernos gigantescos se paró frente a ellos, justo cuando un relámpago iluminó el pueblo de Riverdale. 

Entonces, los tres hombres tomaron el aire suficiente para pegar un grito horripilante, que habrá escuchado todo el pueblo. La sangre se les fue a la cabeza y aunque intentaron correr, les fue imposible por lo asustados que estaban, Dilton alcanzo el brazo de Reggie como pudo y le encajó las uñas como un intento de descargar todo su miedo. 

El señor oscuro comenzó a acercarse a ellos paso por paso, clavando sus pezuñas contra la madera crujiente del suelo, haciendo balidos graves y terrorificos. Al menos uno de los chicos estaba a nada de desmayarse de la impresión, pero entonces, esa cabra de aspecto humanoide tomo forma humana; los chicos fueron testigo de ello. 

Un hombre apuesto de cabello negro y ondulado, con ojos tan verdes como el césped y labios que resaltaban todas sus facciones, además, no llevaba ropa si no un taparrabos que le cubría por enfrente y por detrás. 

—¿Q-qué... qué eres?—preguntó Archie con la voz entrecortada y con muchas gotas de sudor recorriendo su rostro a pesar del clima tan frío. 

El señor oscuro, o por su nombre, Lucifer, sonrió. Sin responder, chasqueó sus dedos y los tres muchachos entraron en una especie de trance, ninguno de ellos podía moverse y sus miradas permanecían clavadas a la nada como si hubiesen sido congelados. 

El ángel caído entonces procedió a buscar el libro que había sido utilizado para su invocación, riendo al ver el enunciado que alguno de esos tres debió pronunciar en voz alta. El libro se esfumó y el aparente hombre comenzó un recorrido alrededor de ellos.

—Nunca jueguen con lo desconocido. El mundo que conocen es un misero porcentaje inexistente y aquella parte que no conocen, les supera por mucho. —

Archie, Dilton y Reggie estaban inmóviles pero aún podían escuchar todo aquello que el extraño tenía que decir, por dentro cada uno estaba aterrorizado sin entender nada. 

—¿Acaso sabes lo que leíste con esa voz que aseguro es de una nena asustada, grandulón?— el señor oscuro se acercó a Reggie, él sabía quien lo había invocado. —Ese maleficio que tu sucia boca atrevió a pronunciar es una invocación utilizada desde el siglo XIV por aquellas brujas más necesitadas del placer carnal. —terminó con una carcajada gruesa y sonora. —Claro que ya nadie lo recitaba pues en estos tiempos resulta más fácil encontrar sexo en cada esquina, y si alguien lo intentaba simplemente enviaba a uno de mis demonios. ¿pero sabes qué?—Lucifer puso su mano sobre el pecho de Reggie. —Pude verlos y no saben el interés que despertaron en mi. Hace tanto que no me divertía con humanos, y menos con tres muchachos ingenuos. —

El hombre semidesnudo sonrío maliciosamente al bajar lentamente su mano hasta la entrepierna del chico, dando un apretón ahí, sintiendo aquello con lo que podía divertirse. Luego fue con el chico pelirrojo que se había quedado en una posición bastante curiosa que resaltaba su culo, aunque no fuese muy grande.

Archie sintió perfectamente como el diablo pasaba su mano por las curvaturas de su trasero y como pudo, pasó saliva. 

Dilton fue el siguiente en recibir el tacto del demonio, pero antes, fue despojado de su anteojos y vio perfectamente como el tipo los hizo polvo con solo su mano. 

—¿Por qué ustedes los humanos usan estas molestas telas? No les veo sentido. —el hombre rasgó la camisa abierta de botones de Dilton, y levantó la playera de abajo hasta romperla también, dejando el abdomen y pecho del delgado chico al descubierto. —Lo sé, ¿cómo puedo decir eso si yo mismo llevo algo puesto?—mencionó refiriéndose a su taparrabos. —Si no lo llevara en mi forma humana, tendría a todos esos demonios de la lujuria queriendo chuparme el falo todo el tiempo.

El señor oscuro tiró de una soga y el taparrabos cayó al suelo, quedando desnudo por completo ante los tres chicos petrificados. Los tres pensaron lo mismo: "su pene es descomunal". Lucifer saco su lengua y probó alrededor de sus labios al mismo tiempo que sujetó su gigante miembro. 

—No creerán que es una exageración ¿verdad? —se acerco a Archie y rasgó el sueter que llevaba puesto, usando sus manos para terminar de romperlo y así como las gafas, hacer polvo la prenda, notando que a diferencia del otro chico el pelirrojo si tenía un cuerpo trabajado en todo sentido. —mi padre pudo arrebatarme mucho de mis dotes, pero el que me cuelga entre las piernas no. —se carcajeó como solo él sabía. 

Acarició con su largo indice el abdomen del pelirrojo y lo miró a los ojos para que el otro pudiese ver las llamas del infierno en su reflejo. 

Reggie terminó de igual forma con su chamarra de la escuela hecha añicos, igual que la playera que llevaba abajo. De alguna forma el chico podía sentir cierta fijación del demonio con él, y eso lo atribuía a que él había dicho lo que venía en el libro. 

—No tengo modales, pero debo darte las gracias por ofrecerme este momento. —susurró cerca de la boca del chico asiático y cuando menos imaginó el menor, el hombre comenzó a comerle la boca; no podía llamarle beso porque el mismo no podía mover sus labios. Una sensación de calor recorrió su cuerpo y cada una de sus extremidades se tensaron. El señor oscuro tomó su mandíbula para abrirle la boca y poder meterle la lengua a su cavidad, saboreando el espectro humano y alimentándose del terror interior que emanaba el muchacho.

Terminó con su boca y al retirarse unos centímetros para apreciar su cara, Lucifer comenzó a lamer su rostro, limpiando las gotas de sudor que bajaban por su piel. Reggie tenía mucho miedo, demasiado, pero él mismo no sabía porque le gustaba lo que el extraño le hacía. Claro que el señor oscuro lo notó, pues pudo sentir algo duro comenzar a formarse bajo su ropa. 

—Muy bien. —mencionó con una sonrisa picara antes de bajar su mano al pantalón del chico y hacer que se esfumara en segundos, dejándolo sólo en boxers que marcaban mejor su sexo creciente. —Tengo una idea bastante buena, no les molestará que me aproveche de ustedes, ¿no? creo que no, viendo que sus malditas entrepiernas también se están poniendo duras. —miró a Dilton y a Archie. 

El hombre volvió a chasquear sus dedos y los dos pudieron volverse a mover, solo que no eran ellos quien tenían control sobre su cuerpo, si no el hombre de origen demoníaco. Archie y Dilton fueron hacía Reggie y cada quien tomo su lado frente al chico, poniendose de rodillas. El chico explorador le bajó los boxers a su amigo aún inmóvil y se metió a la boca el pene que desenvolvió. 

Archie por su parte comenzó a besar las piernas del chico de pie, lamiendo los vello corticos que había por toda la zona hasta unos más largos alrededor de su hombría y sus huevos. El pelirrojo atendió con ganas esos lados de Reggie que no conocía hasta que cambió lugares con su acompañante. Arch metió la ya ensalivada polla a su boca para seguir con el oral. 

Mientras tanto, el señor Oscuro miraba de cerca el comportamiento de los dos, orquestando los movimientos y acercándose al muchacho que lo invoco para acariciar su cuerpo mientras los otros dos le comían el frente. 

—Se que te gusta. —murmuró a su oído pasando su mano por el pecho de este, bajando a su abdomen, y caminando a su alrededor hasta ponerse detrás de él, entonces comenzó a acariciar su culo. 

Tentó esas nalgas redondas, las pellizcó y las sobó, para después agacharse también y morderlas. La misma lengua larga con la que había explorado su cavidad bucal, ahora hacía dibujos en su culo hasta que finalmente Reggie pudo sentir como lamía su agujero. 

"Maldita sea, maldita sea, detenganse. Me esta gustando, y no quiero. Puta madre. Se siente tan bien." Reggie repetía en su cabeza viendo solo un poco cómo sus dos amigos no paraban de chuparle la polla y comerle los testículos por turnos, pero lo que mejor se sentía era la lengua del extraño invadiendo su zona anal. 

Cuando el señor oscuro se despegó, ordenó a Archie el despojarse de sus prendas restantes y las de su otro amigo también, y así fue, el pelirrojo desvistió a Dilton por completo y él hizo lo mismo, los cuatro estaban desnudos. 

La mirada de Lucifer viajó a las entrepiernas de ellos dos, sonriendo ante la diferencia de tamaños; Dilton no tenía una herramienta grande, y Archie sí. El chico más delgado volvió a arrodillarse para seguir mamando al capitán de los Bulldogs mientras el pelirrojo buscaba besar a Reggie, entonces aprovechó para chupársela a ambos. 

—Yo se que lo están disfrutando tanto como yo. —el señor Oscuro se puso de pie y se pegó al cuerpo de Reggie por detrás, arrimando su pene enorme ya erecto a su culo, abrazando el pecho del chico y lamiendo su cuello. 

Archie busco besar al demonio también y fue el beso más caliente que hubo esa noche; tan salvaje como sucio pero muy caliente. El señor oscuro le comió la boca de una forma que Archie jamás pensó disfrutar, sus lenguas se cruzaron varias veces y pelearon en la cavidad de ambos. 

Reg no pudo aguantar más tanto estimulo y se corrió, eyaculando en la cara del joven que se la estaba manando, sin poder avisar y por supuesto sin poder gemir como tanto deseó al correrse. Tampoco pudo gritar cuando el dolor de ser penetrado por semejante vergón apareció. El señor oscuro comenzó a embestirlo y si bien dolió como mil demonios, vaya, Reggie le tomó sabor al asunto pese haber acabado recién. 

Archie comenzó a golpear su erecto pene contra el pegajoso de Reggie para hacerlo crecer una vez más. Reg no podía arquear su espalda aunque así quisiera, Lucifer se lo estaba cogiendo como él quería; le inclino hacía adelante apenas un poco pues con semejante pedazo fácilmente podía penetrarle una y otra vez. 

—Pégate a mi, niño. —Archie recibió ordenes y sí, dio la vuelta hasta pararse detrás del hombre que le pedía en pocas palabras que lo penetrara. 

"Puta madre, prometí no volver a cogerme a ningún hombre. No puedo hacerlo. Maldita sea. Pero se ve tan rico." el pelirrojo hablaba consigo mismo mientras tomaba el cuerpo del diablo y lo acomodaba para poder meterse en él, uniéndose a las idas y venidas que ya estaban llevándose acabo. 

Archie se cogía al señor oscuro, el señor oscuro se cogía a Reggie, y Dilton se masturbaba mientras aún en el suelo, chupaba las piernas de los otros; recogiendo el semen de Reg. 

—Oh, joder sí. Así. —gritaba el único que podía hacerlo, dejando sus gritos de bestia salir cada que el jovencito detrás daba sus estocadas.

Dilton fue el siguiente en correrse, sacando tiras y tiras de su semilla, no paraba de salir leche de su miembro y su cara mostraba su largo éxtasis. Archie invadió con su semen el recto del cuerpo humano del demonio, quien gimió por lo alto hasta sacar un balido de cabra, terminando él también dentro de Reggie. El chico ahora sin gafas masturbó a Reggie hasta que volviese a correrse, bebiendo una vez más todo el dulce néctar. 

—¡MÁS CERVEZA PARA TODOS!—

Lucifer, Archie, Dilton y Reggie giraron su mirada a la entrada: Kevin y Jughead habían regresado con la hielera. 

Jughead miró lo que estaba ocurriendo y dejó caer la hielera de la impresión. —¿Qué... mierda?—


	2. Segunda parte

Jughead y Kevin bajaron del auto la hielera re-abastecida con muchas más botellas de cerveza rodeando el jardín de los Andrews para dirigirse a la cochera/bodega. 

—¡MÁS CERVEZA PARA TODOS!—al unisono los dos muchachos anunciaron su llegada, solo para sorprenderse de inmediato al ver lo que tenían por enfrente. 

El hombre alto y fornido, el pelirrojo musculoso, el delgado explorador y el grandulon de Reggie dirigieron su vista a los recien llegados al mismo tiempo que Jug dejó caer la hielera al suelo por el impacto. 

—¿Qué... mierda?—murmuró sin comprender como habían sus amigos así, en una orgía homosexual con un desconocido.

Kevin también estaba en shock, pero a diferencia del chico a su lado, él si que prestaba atención a los detalles, manteniéndose mudo y analizando lo que estaba ocurriendo. Su mirada aterrizo en los cuerpos desnudos de los cuatro adelante, como sus pieles brillaban por el choque de luz contra su piel mojada en sudor; los cabellos pelirrojos de Archie habían obscurecido y goteaban sobre su frente, el rostro de Dilton lucía pegajoso aún a distancia y Reggie parecía ido, sin ninguna expresión pero con una polla que iba en bajada. 

Jughead volteó a ver a su amigo, y notó cierta expresión picara en su rostro, una sonrisa pequeña y puede que hasta mordió su labio despacio. 

Lucifer dio un paso enfrente y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando escuchó como Dilton y Reggie se ahogaban con su propia saliva y cuando volteó, sus rostros pedían oxigeno a gritos. 

—¡Chicos!—Jughead dio unos pasos rápidos pero antes de que pudiese llegar el hombre extraño lo detuvo. 

Lucifer vio de reojo a Archie y le pareció extraño que él no estuviese pasando por lo mismo, aún así, rompió el encanto y los otros dos volvieron a su color natural, cayendo al suelo dormidos. Archie simplemente volvió en sí, por fin podía moverse, por fin podía hablar. 

—¿Estarán bien?—preguntó el pelirrojo de inmediato, corriendo a revisar el pulso de sus amigos. 

El hombre comenzó a reír, empezó con risitas y termino riéndose como todo un ser malvado, lo que era. 

—Esta bien Archie, llamaré a la policia no te muevas. — Jughead sacó su celular rápidamente y antes de que pudiese desbloquearlo, Lucifer lanzó una llamarada que empujó el artefacto de su mano y lo hizo polvo mientras caía. —¡¿QUÉ MIERDA?!—

Kevin retrocedió, esa sonrisa suave que mantenía al comerse con la mirada a los chico sin ropa desapareció, se colocó detrás de Jughead. 

—Chicos, no se preocupan. Estamos bien. — Archie respondió. 

Lucifer volteó a ver de inmediato al pelirrojo detrás y sonrío, comprendiendo la razón por la que él no había sufrido lo mismo que los otros dos: Archie tenía una resistencia mayor al sexo, y aunque se hubiese agotado, su libido era tanto que pudo aguantar. 

—¡ACABA DE HACER POLVO MI TELÉFONO CON FUEGO!—Jughead exclamó con rabia, terror a lo desconocido, y miedo en general. 

—¡Fuego que salió de su mano!—Kevin complementó la idea que quería expresar el chico. 

—Lo sé. Reggie lo invocó de alguna forma. —Archie intentaba controlar a sus amigos para que no hicieran nada estúpido y que terminaran heridos. —Solo vino a... —

—¿Cogérselos?—Kevin preguntó más calmado. 

El señor oscuro sonrió.

—Satisfacer su deseo sexual, lo que realmente deseaban muy en su interior. Tuve que usar un par de trucos baratos para asegurarme de hacer eso. Por eso están... así. —volteó a ver a los chicos en el suelo. — Los humanos son basura, llenos de prejuicios y convicciones. No puedo recordar la última vez que sentí lastima por alguno. —mantuvo un silencio incomodo. —Oh cierto, nunca lo he tenido. —río más fuerte. 

—¿Qué es lo que más deseo? —preguntó Kevin, la única forma de averiguar si era real todo lo que parloteaba. 

—Bueno chico grande. —El señor oscuro camino de forma lenta hasta el chico, comenzando a rodearlo, Jughead se apartó un poco. —Hace unos minutos lo que mas deseabas era desviar el auto, proponerle al chico del gorro estúpido que se dejará chupar la verga por ti, deseabas calentarlo tanto que después te pidiera por voluntad propia follarte. — 

Jughead escuchó con atención y no podía creer que eso fuera real, pero la mirada perdida de Kevin delataban todas sus intenciones. Jug buscó la mirada de Archie para ver si podían hacer algo contra él hombre extraño pero Archie negó con la cabeza. 

—Pero desde que entraste y nos viste a todos de esa manera, tu deseo más grande fue él devorarme la polla, ¿te eclipsó mi enorme tamaño? —Lucifer no paraba de dar vueltas alrededor del chico hasta que se detuvo a su lado y estiró su cabeza para sacar su lengua y lamer su mejilla. — ¿Te imaginaste chupando un pene de semejante longitud? Apuesto que deseas demasiado atragantarte con el y con toda la leche que puedas sacarle. No apuesto. Lo confirmo. —

Kevin giró su cabeza y se topó con el rostro del hombre, sintiendo ese magnetismo que lo movía para intentar besarlo, Lucifer lo provocaba con su mirada feroz hasta que estuvieron a nada, el señor Oscuro se retiró y caminó hacía Jughead. 

—Y tú. —lo señaló, llegando hasta él. —Deja de creerte el maldito héroe de la historia y el más inocente, tal vez puedas creerte que me estas engañando con tus caras de sorpresa e indignación por lo que escuchaste que dije de tu amigo. —

Jughead tragó hondo y con miedo veía a los ojos del hombre desnudo. 

—Porque yo sé que fue lo que escuchar eso te hizo sentir. —sonrío de la manera más maliciosa posible. —¿Por que no te baja los pantalones y nos dejas ver lo mucho que te puso saber que un amigo quería coger contigo? Deseas experimentar y soltarte, más ahora que estas tan necesitado. —

—Jug. Escuchalo. Se que suena raro que te lo pida, pero somos jóvenes y esto podría no repetirse nunca más. —el pelirrojo se acercó a su mejor amigo y tomó su mano, llevándola a su pecho para que sintiera su abdomen empapado a sudor. 

El chico miró a su amigo por un rato hasta que decidió confiar en él y por voluntad propia arrastró su mano hasta la polla de este, masturbandola como sabía hacerlo.

—Interesante, ¿verdad? —Archie preguntó con una sonrisa, expresión que amplió al recibir una respuesta positiva por parte de Jug. 

Kevin estaba más caliente que nunca, tenía a dos de sus amigos manoseandose frente a él, algo que jamás creyó ver y sin más decidió unirse, llegando a Jughead por detrás para abrazarlo por la espalda y comenzar a besar el cuello del chico, subiendo hasta su oreja y mordiendo su gorro para quitárselo de una vez. 

—La vida de carne y hueso es corta, aprovechenla y cojan todo el tiempo que quieran. —El señor oscuro soltó una carcajada viendo como los tres muchachos empezaban a entenderse en ese momento. Jughead masturbaba con intensidad el pene de su amigo mientras se unía a un beso con Kevin, algo tan improbable de haber ocurrido en cualquier otra ocasión, menos en esta. 

Archie se sintió tan excluido que acerco su rostro y le propuso a los otros dos besarse todos, lo que entre sonrisas picaras terminó funcionando, el intercambio de roces era muy excitante. 

El señor oscuro se acercó a ellos para facilitarles muchas cosas, mientras con su uña rasgaba la chamarra de Kevin, su otra mano tallaba el trasero del pelirrojo, algo que no había tenido la oportunidad de hacer; con un dedo juguetón comenzó a acariciar su ano, introduciendo un poco hasta que empezó a follarselo con este. 

Archie rompía el beso repetidamente para poder dejar salir esos gemidos y jadeos provocados por el dedo del diablo. Kevin sintió como su chamarra dejó de existir y su cuerpo había quedado al descubierto. La uña de el señor Oscuro también rasgó su pantalón para eliminarlo de una vez. 

—Hmmh, s-señor. —Archie susurraba entre gemidos, arqueando su espalda un poco por la rapidez con la que el dedo del hombre entraba y salía de él, hasta que dejó de sentirlo, sintiendose vació hasta que vio el mismo dedo ponerse frente a él, acercándose a chuparlo tal cual lo hacía con una polla. 

Kevin en boxers rompió el duradero beso con Jughead y lo vio a los ojos. Como si se hubiesen comunicado de forma telepatica, Jug asintió y comenzó a desvestirse, prenda por prenda hasta que quedó solo en boxers como el otro. 

El hijo del sheriff se dio la vuelta y suavemente se puso de rodillas en el suelo, estirando su cuerpo para recostar su pecho para así mantener en lo alto su gordo culo. Jughead se acomodó de igual forma, poniendose de cuclillas detrás de él, tomando sus nalgas sobre los boxers y apretándolas un poco. 

El señor oscuro se sentía orgulloso de esos muchachos, nunca creyó que unos jovencitos le harían disfrutar de tanto placer, mientras los otro dos hacían lo suyo, él se había quedado con el pelirrojo para su disfrute total, su gordo pene erecto chocaba contra el de Archie mientras se besaban con candencia, moviendo voluntariamente sus caderas para golpearlos y hacerlos rozar más.

—¿Qué más puedes hacer señor oscuro? Muéstrame más de tus poderes. —el pelirrojo preguntó curioso por saber más, sí había podido congelarlos a su antojo y luego hacerlos seguir sus ordenes, quería saber que más podía hacer. 

Lucifer sonrió y se apartó un poco, volteando hacía el suelo unos segundos hasta que cambió su forma humana. 

Archie miró con sorpresa como el hombre se había convertido en él. Era como un espejo frente a él. Siempre había querido saber como se veía desde los ojos de alguien más y porfín podía decir que lo sabía. 

—¿Qué opinas?—preguntó el diablo aún con su misma voz de siempre. 

—Opino que quiero cogerme. —Archie se abalanzó contra el otro para seguir el beso mientras le manoseaba con más ganas. —Es casi incestuoso. —dijo entre risas mientras apretaba el trasero de Lucifer, bueno, el suyo. 

Jughead y Kevin estaban tan perdidos en lo suyo que no habían notado lo que estaba pasando, el chico con el culo arriba mantenía sus ojos cerrados mientras era comido por Jug. El jóven que devoraba hamburguesas ahora chupaba y lamía el culo de su amigo como si fuese una, puede que hasta le gustaba más. 

Le gustaba ver como el hoyo del chico se expandía y contraía conforme lo estimulaba, metía su lengua y la empujaba hasta sentir las paredes del otro apretando contra esta, lanzando escupitajos y mordiendo esas nalgas, arañando su espalda sin llegar a lastimarlo.

—Ahora me toca a mi. —Archie escuchó decir al señor Oscuro, quien lo empujo y lo tomó con la fuerza necesaria para aventarlo contra la pared. El pelirrojo vio venir a su imagen y semejanza contra él, mordiendo su labio por como el "otro Archie" tomó sus muslos y lo levantó del suelo. 

Kevin no pudo sostenerse más y todo su cuerpo colapsó contra el suelo por el jodido éxtasis que le provocaba que le comieran el culo, más ahora que era un amigo cercano quien lo hacía. Jughead lo puso boca arriba y se sentó en su pecho con ambas rodillas tocando el suelo a los laterales de su cuerpo. 

—¿Querías chupar mi polla? ¿Lo querías?—Jughead completamente loco de placer golpeaba su pene largo contra la barbilla de Kevin, el chico abría su boca y levantaba su cabeza para intentar chuparsela de una vez, pero Jug tenía el control. El muchacho se acomodó mejor y empezó a follarle la boca al otro. 

Kevin levantó lo más que pudo su cabeza y su pecho y contribuyó a que las estocadas fueran mejor, ahuecando su cavidad para no lastimar su paso y haciendo espacio en su cuello para su llegada, de igual forma, tenía bien entrenado su reflejo nauseoso. Jug estaba disfrutando tanto el cogerle la boca al chico que no podía parar de jadear y gemir, de igual forma el otro chico aprovecho la posición y tomó las nalgas del chico, apretándolas muy fuerte. 

Archie siendo sostenido por el señor Oscuro se sentía para él, no podía creer lo puta que se sentía por el mismo demonio, lo besaba con tanta pasión que pocas veces necesitaba separarse para respirar, pero cuando lo hacía, el otro le hacía levantar sus brazos para estampar su cara contra ambas axilas, lamiendo y besando los dos mechones de vello largo en cada una, algo que Arch jamás creyó que disfrutaría tanto. 

Pero el quería más, quería que se lo cogiera ya, fue ahí cuando Lucifer se dejó ir contra el culo de Archie. El joven dio un grito de dolor desgarrante y toda su cara fue un festival de expresiones. 

—¿Creíste que te cogería con tu verga? Aún puedo usar la mía. — el señor Oscuro reveló a un Archie que había tocado el cielo, o en este caso, el infierno. Esos gritos de dolor se reemplazaron por quejidos mínimos, y luego pasaron a ser gemidos muy audibles. 

Los mismos que Jughead comenzó a reproducir cuando de sorpresa se movió para atrás e insertó el erecto pene de Kevin dentro de él, algo que el chico no se esperaba pero que disfrutó desde el primer instante que el otor empezó a saltar sobre él. 

—¡SI MALDITA SEA!—Kev exclamó aruñando su propio pecho, escuchando los gemidos de Archie, los del extraño y los de Jughead. —Más rápido, más rápido. 

Jughead batalló para hacerlo bien al principio pero cuando tomó ritmo, nadie lo detenía de cabalgar al otro. 

El cuerpo de Archie botaba de arriba a abajo con cada embestida del señor Oscuro contra su recto, la espalda del pelirrojo quemaba contra la pared y las uñas del diablo encajadas en sus piernas era el único dolor que sentía en ese momento. 

—M-me voy a...—el pelirrojo intentó avisar pero no hizo bien los cálculos, este se vio interrumpido por un gemido estruendoso y su pene se convirtió en una fuente de semen cuyas tiras alcanzaron buenas tiras que incluso mancharon el pecho del otro Archie. 

Las cosas mejoraron aún más para el pelirrojo cuando él sintió lo que Lucifer había sentido cuando el había acabado dentro de él, se sintió completo por dentro. 

Kevin se levantó un poco y sacó su pene del interior de Jughead justo antes de correrse, igual gimiendo de forma monstruosa cuando llegó al climax y pudo descargarse, Jug por su parte se masturbó sobre el abdomen del muchacho y lo bañó en su semen. Mismo que el empezó a recoger junto con el restante de Kev. 

—No dejes una sola gota. — recibió indicaciones del chico acostado viendo como Jughead le chupaba el pene para limpiarselo. 

Archie no podía hablar, se sentía mudo, y cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver como Lucifer volvía a su forma de antes, sonriendole hasta que comenzó a hacer muecas por como el otro arrastraba lentamente su pene fuera de su interior, escuchando como una gran cantidad de semen caía al suelo ahora que el tapón había sido removido. 

Sin ninguna palabra, el señor Oscuro bajó al suelo a Archie y miró como los otros dos se encontraban recostados juntos. Entonces él había cumplido con el motivo de la invocación y tenía que volver a sus labores en el infierno. 

A la mañana siguiente, un desorientado Archie abrió los ojos, al parecer había sido el último en despertar pues todos los demás se encontraban sentados alrededor, Dilton ya vestido y los demás con boxers. 

—Lo que pasó anoche... —Reggie le lanzó una sabana a Archie para que se tapara. — debemos olvidarlo, por nuestro bien. —Archie vio como todos asintieron. 

Pero él no quería olvidarlo.


End file.
